marchofwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes of the Soviet Union
Cticar By the time the game was over, Cticar had spent more time in the Kremlin than the rest of the Soviet Union High Command combined. He was a grizzled veteran nearing retirement when Eleventy_Four was rising in power. By the time Lazy_Comrade retired from the Kremlin, Cticar was treated like one of the foundation stones keeping the Kremlin intact. He was a general of rumors and tales, since so little was known about him. The generation that knew his story is either dead or missing, and the records of his career are kept in files so well hidden by men who have since disappeared that very few questions can be answered. What we do know is that he acted as the Soviet Union Faction Leader for a time, and was a senior HC member during the time of CaptainBlorg. He was in the Kremlin under CaptainBlorg, Comrade_Makron, Eleventy_Four, xiSMGix, Yurinader, and Lazy_Comrade. Through all that time, he served the Union faithfully and loyally, always acting just outside the spotlight. The memories held in his head undoubtedly tell the entire story of the Soviet Union; of times since forgotten and a world since changed. Perhaps his finest hour as Chairman was one of great darkness for the Union. The SU was quickly and efficiently invaded by Majik Mewt of the Latin Junta. The conquest of the Union was a longstanding goal of his, and was attempted several times. Cticar tried to rally the troops and High Command to resist these incursions, leading from the front and engaging the enemy personally. But despite his gallantry and skill, Mewt's hordes still made it to Moscow. Mewt then made a series of unreasonable and humiliating demands to secure his withdrawal. When Cticar refused, he demanded his resignation. When he refused that also, Mewt demanded his removal. But the Union stood by its leader and though defeated, kept its honor intact and Cticar won the respect of many from outside the Union as well as inside. Cticar was the iron that made the beloved hammer and sickle. It is fitting then, that since the Union is no longer together that he has disappeared, leaving no evidence to his origins. One must wonder if the mysteries and murkiness surrounding his service are simply a product of war and changing times, or something that has been carefully calculated. Regardless, you have served the Motherland well and always remained true to her, and for that you have our thanks comrade. Captain Blorg The world that Captain Blorg inherited was at the same time much different and the exact same as the one that later heroes of the Soviet Union would influence. When Captain Blorg arrived in the Kremlin, relations between the Soviet Union and the European Alliance were extremely hostile. Conflicts and wars continuously spawned along the EA/SU border that swallowed countless lives. In contrast to the fairly organized and hostile European Alliance, the Soviet Union’s high command and the Kremlin were riddled with spies, traitors, rogues, and even enemies of the state. At times the only loyal comrades in charge were Blorg himself and Cticar. Captain Blorg realized that the SU was outmatched, and was tired of seeing his fellow comrades fall and his beautiful motherland ravaged over pointless and continuous conflicts. He made it his top priority to attempt to patch the pathetic relations between the Soviets and the Europeans. This achieved limited success, but laid the foundations for Comrade_Makron’s future efforts. Captain Blorg and Cticar decided to make a two-pronged plan to restore the Soviet Union. Cticar would focus on ridding the High Command and Kremlin of undesirables, Captain Blorg would lead the Union on various military campaigns. Unfortunately, most of these campaigns were met with disaster due to the intense corruption of the High Command. Captain Blorg and Cticar by themselves managed to only remove a small amount of the corruption. However, their efforts created a snow-ball effect, so that by the time Eleventy_Four was elected, corruption was a much smaller issue, and was even further minimized in Lazy_Comrade’s time. By the time DerFLoh111 was in office, the problem was practically non-existent. Captain Blorg was a true Captain of the Motherland during a desperate time when the Comrades of the Union needed hope and an example. Blorg stood, holding his ground, and lit the way for future comrades, all the while being attacked and beaten from all sides. Because of this, there is always a torch burning in the Faction Leader’s office, in honor and remembrance of the one who carried the Motherland’s light with him on his struggle. Comrade_Makron Who among the seasoned veterans of March of War can say that they have never heard of Comrade_Makron. Leader of the glorious Soviet Union, proud owner of his personal vodka company, popularly titled the "Spank Master", and known to the Shoguns as the "God of Insanity." With titles such as these, it is hard to separate the man from the myth. Makron was a prominent general in Russia's military, feared and admired by both enemies and fellow comrades. As the Soviet Union's Faction Leader, he established a long-lasting peace with the European Alliance, the first real peace in recent memory. Makron was renowned as a vicious fighter, prolific drinker, a soldier's comedian, and loyal to the core. He led the Union through the troops, and spent more time talking with them and enemy troops than he did with his own generals and politicians. Makron laid the foundations for the Union of today, and provides an example of what a true son of the Motherland looks like. Makron "Was a Soviet like no other. The rest of us must live in his shadow of greatness and be amazed" (Lazy_Comrade). Comrade_Makron eventually stepped down as the General Secretary of the Soviet Union, and eventually faded away, leaving the rest of the Union wondering if Makron really was a god that the legends spoke of. Eleventy_Four Eleventy_Four stepped into power directly after Comrade_Makron. Eleventy, alongside his brother, xiSMGix, established their reputations during the invasion of the European Alliance, the Latin Junta, and the African Warlords. Together, they fought off the invaders in the East and gained recognition from both sides. Eleventy_Four quickly rose through the Soviet ranks, and was a top general during Makron's time in office. Eleventy and SMG founded the Soviet Defense Battle Group, and recruited many eager, loyal, and talented comrades. The Defense quickly established itself as a group of fearless and loyal soviets, known for turning the tide of battles and annihilating enemy armies. As Makron was leaving office, Eleventy_Four was gaining momentum. His personal prowess on the battlefield was matched by his army of loyal comrades, and he held both the political and military might required to claim the title of Faction Leader. Eleventy_Four holds one of the longest strings of terms in office in Russia's history. During his rule, he made many enemies, but just as many friends. His enemies would stop at nothing to oust him, and his allies would stop at nothing to keep him in office. While the Soviet Union faced a growing threat of political decline, the Russian Empire was in a golden age. Eleventy led the Union through many conquests and wars, greatly expanding the motherland's territory. This was possible not only because of his political prowess and foreign allies, but also because of his military. While Eleventy focused on foreign policies and dealing with other faction leaders, SMG focused on war. Eleventy appointed SMG as head general of the Soviet Union's military, and Lazy_Comrade as the General of Defense. Together, with orders of who to attack, SMG and Lazy organised campaigns against the enemies of the Motherland. Eleventy_Four is one of the greatest leaders the Union has known, leading it through extremely difficult trials. The YG 11-4 "Medved" Mechsuit is named after this glorious comrade, and his name will forever be known throughout the Union as one of power, loyalty, and honor. xiSMGix xiSMGix had a quick temper, a strategist's mind, and did everything to the extreme. He made both enemies and friends very quickly. He was intensely loyal not only to the Motherland and his brother, but also his ideals. SMG was a soldier at heart. He had little desire to waste his time in meetings with foreign diplomats. Towards the end of Eleventy's time in office, the Soviet Union was on the brink of a civil war. Eleventy_Four was seen less and less by the public due to wounds sustained in combat. This was a growing problem, and for a few terms, SMG became the Faction Leader in his brother's place. During this time, the Shogun Empire, long-time allies of the Soviet Union, sensed weakness in their allies to the north. They feared that the Kremlin would be infiltrated by another faction, and that Russia would become a puppet state threatening their empire. This would compromise the vast border between the Shoguns and the Soviets. Because of this, they sent their most ruthless and dedicated agent, HongKongPhooey, to infiltrate the Soviet's government under the name of Yurinader. His mission was to become the Faction Leader, and make sure that the Shogun Empire did not need to fear an invasion from Russia. Yurinader's proficiency on the battlefield brought many victories to the Soviet Union, and it wasn't long before he had gained the attention of the top leaders of the Union. Eventually he had enough support to directly challenge Eleventy, SMG, and Lazy_Comrade. SMG led the attack against Yurinader, and was not the least bit afraid to use whatever means necessary to achieve victory. What made him a good field commander made him a good counter to Yurinader. As the Soviet Union plunged into a civil war, he remained constant in his defense of his brother and the leader of all true soviets. SMG turned the Soviet Defense Battle Group into a political machine of soviet loyalists. Eventually however, Yurinader was elected as the Faction Leader of the Motherland. Soon after, Eleventy_Four succumbed to his wounds, and SMG and Lazy were left alone to defend the true Russia from the Shogun imposter. SMG eventually saw the end of the civil war, and his reputation is one of loyalty, spirit, and dedication. SMG never hesitated to fight with and for his brothers in arms, and would fight for any true comrade of the Mother Land. His Soviet Defense Battle Group lives on as the Honor Guard of the Motherland. Vandimire Vandimire was the ultimate Soviet foot soldier. Fierce, smart, dedicated, and fearless. Decorated many times for bravery and heroic actions, Vandimire was a veteran of the Russian Military. He had fought soldiers from every faction in countless battles, and he always achieved victory. Vandimire very quickly gained the attention of the Soviet Defense Battle Group, and although he lacked the proper training to become an officer, he was welcomed into their ranks as an equal. When Yurinader and the Shogun Empire's plot was discovered, Vandimire did what he knew best, and joined the frontlines. He actively spoke out against Yurinader, gaining the Soviet Defense a lot of support and allies. But he also received a lot of attention and hate from Yurinader and his group. They denounced him as a hero, called him a coward, and threatened him. When Yurinader was eventually elected as the Faction Leader, Vandimire was quickly exiled and banished from the Mother Land. There have only been a few soldiers like Vandimire. The Mother Land has raised many proud and successful officers and generals, but few soldiers can match Vandimire. With only his PPsh and the ammo he carried, he could do as much damage as a general commanding an army. Vandimire is the hero of the people. He fought for what he knew Russia to be, and remained loyal and true to the end. Lazy_Comrade Born to soviet merchants looking to transport the riches of the Amazon to Russia, Lazy_Comrade grew up in the jungles of Colombia. There he learned the art of guerilla warfare, and led a contingent of militia during their communist revolution against the United Republic. Among the new Latin Junta, he was known as Lazy_Paladin because of his tendency to not move from his bed during counter-attacks against his position. When the Latin Junta eventually invaded the Soviet Union with the help of the European Alliance and the African Warlords, he made his way through the South Pacific islands towards his Motherland on a commandeered Juntan vessel. Once back in Russia, he quickly made a name for himself, using his knowledge of this new enemy against them. It was not long before he was recruited into the Soviet Defense Battlegroup and gained the trust and loyalty of both Elventy_Four and xiSMGix. During this time, his name changed from Lazy_Paladin to Lazy_Comrade due to a battlefield myth that he destroyed an EA platoon while sitting on a couch in a farm house. Lazy was soon designated the General of Defense of the Soviet Union and the honorary third in command, a position which he very much enjoyed. He was a firm supporter of both Eleventy and SMG, and did not want the title of Faction Leader to himself. Lazy brought the end of the Soviet civil war closer when he removed Yurinader from the Kremlin and was elected as the new Soviet Union Faction Leader. Lazy was in office for many terms, and ordered the first invasion of the Shogun Empire in recent memory, which was in retaliation for the Yurinader affair. This decision troubled him greatly, and he told his top generals that “Hate only breeds hate, and revenge only brings revenge. But for the honor of our people we must go to war. I must dip my toe into the whirlpool that is hate and pray that it does not drag me down. Truly this is my darkest hour.” He also brought about an era of extreme co-operation with the African Warlords, and maintained the peace with the European Alliance despite Yurinader’s best efforts. Lazy eventually retired and traveled the world, helping the allies of the Soviet Union fight their battles. Lazy_Comrade was a leader who weighed every option and decided on what was best for the Union. He was not afraid to join his troops on the front lines, and fought for the Union until they no longer needed him as their leader. ''DerFloh111 '' When Lazy_Comrade stepped down from the FL position, the Soviet Union was entrusted to DerFloh111. This change in leadership mirrored a change in the global power structure. The time of corruption and turmoil within the Soviet Union and open aggression towards the Shogun Empire was largely over at the very end of Lazy_Comrade’s reign. The SU under Lazy_Comrade struggled to compete with the Shoguns who had become a powerhouse. Despite this, many invasions of the Shogun lands were attempted, which met with disaster. By the time DerFloh111 stepped in, conflicts between the SU and the SE were no longer struggles or up-hill battles; victory had become a complete fantasy. The Shoguns had complete control over the Latin Junta, considerable influence in the African Warlords, and some level of influence within both the United Republic and the Soviet Union itself (complete eradication of Shogun agents within the SU High Command was never accomplished). Any attack against the SE would ultimately and completely fail. DerFloh knew this fact well and was not personally involved with the Yurinader incident, and so was not nearly as willing as his predecessors to continue aggression against the Shoguns. He also recognized that stepping into the power struggle between the European Union and the Shogun Empire would result in the Soviet Union becoming the first casualty in any conflict. During this time, DerFloh brought a great deal of stability to the Union, when the legacy of Yurinader was still fresh. DerFloh even led a successful invasion of the United Republic, one of the first successful Soviet campaigns in a long time. This invasion was eventually pushed back when the UR activated their African Warlord agents to apply pressure to the Mother Land. Regardless, the legacy of DerFloh111 is that of a captain who steadied the ship during a storm. His steady hand kept the beloved Union out of danger, and was the exact person that the Union needed in order to survive. DerFloh111 is largely regarded as the last great Soviet Union Faction Leader. All portraits were created by Rebecca Boone